Predictable
by Loves Reading Enjoys Writing
Summary: It has been almost two years since Robin and Maria saved Moonacre Valley. They have become close. Will they become closer than friends? Are they in-love? Fallow Maria and Robin through friendship and love... through hard and great times of there life at Moonacre. (PREVIOUS ERRORS ARE REMOVED. UPDATED: 7/1/13. SOME CHANGES. STORY IS COMPLETE.)


_** Almost**_

* * *

**_ROBIN'S POV_**

I walk through the forest, making my way to the Marryweather Manor. Although I stop when I see a sleeping Maria lying in the clearing of the forest, the same clearing where she once hung me by my feet. I slowly approach the sleeping young woman, trying my best not to startle her, not just because I will scare her, but she has a good way of defending herself and if she thinks I am a un-welcome intruder she will definitely do something she may regret.

I walk over to a tree, close, but a few feet across from Maria. I lean carelessly against the tree, watching her. I always find it fascinating to watch her sleep. I always wonder what it is she is dreaming about. Does she ever dream about me? I dream about her almost every night. I can't keep the amazing and beautiful young woman out of my head. Something brings me close to her, I am attracted to her in so many ways, it's like a magnetic pull that can't be torn apart.

Suddenly, the sleeping young woman opens her eyes, looking around the forest with a confused expression. Finally her eyes scan over me, stopping when she realizes that I am standing here. At first she looks confused as to why I am standing here watching her, but then realization crosses her face. Does she expect me to watch her sleep?

"Robin?" She asks, like she is confused and doesn't know who I am. I nod my head, smirking. "Princess." I say back, she smiles, letting out a small laugh.

"How long have you been watching me sleep. This is quite embarrassing." She says, looking away from me.

"Just a minute or two. Why are you embarrassed, princess?" I asked. She looks up, a small smile on her face.

"I am embarrassed because... who sleeps in the forest when they have a bed?" Maria mumbled, I could barely hear her. I have this feeling that she wasn't embarrassed because of falling asleep out of her bed, I do believe it's for other reasons, probably me watching her sleep has embarrassed her.

"I came through the forest on my way to visit you and of course my sister." I said after a short moment of silence. My sister, Loveday and Benjamin, now my brother in-law have married and so far they have been the happiest of any and I highly doubt that'll change, they're perfect for each other.

"I knew you would come." Maria mumbled. "Am I that predictable, princess?" I asked, teasing. She shrugged.

"Actually, yes, you are predictable." She said. I nodded. "We'll just have to see how much you can predict." I muttered, smirking. Maria heard me, as now she stares at me confused by my last statement. I just laughed which made her more confused. We stared at each other for a few moments, either one of us breaking eye contact. We happen to always get into a daydream, just staring into each others eyes, smiles shaping our lips.

Someone clears their throat, startling both Maria and I. I look to my side seeing my lovely sister and her husband. They both stare at us with big smiles. Benjamin nods his head at Loveday which confuses me.

"Hello baby brother." Loveday says, walking up to me. She wraps her arms around me, pulling me toward her, I gently slipped my arms around her waist, hugging her back. "You two were staring at each other dreamily." Loveday whispers into my ear. "You feel for Maria, you can't deny it. I know you." She adds, whispering. She kisses me on the cheek, letting go of me and walking to Maria. I feel baffled by Loveday assumption, is it really that obvious that I care so much for Maria?

"Loveday, Uncle, where are you two headed?" Maria asks, standing up and brushing the forest floor off of her dress.

"We were taking a walk to find you and Robin, knowing you two would most likely be wondering about the forest. We thought we outa join you both in a walk through the forest. If that's alright?" Benjamin says, with a funny smirk on his face, making me weary of the man.

"Perfectly fine." I reply, smiling. I quickly glance at Maria, she doesn't look too pleased. She has a forced smile on her face.

...

During most of the walk we all were quiet, only talking a few times. We reached the manor. Benjamin and Loveday decided they would go back inside. Maria and I both agreed on staying outside, most likely wondering the forest together. The whole walk with my sister and Benjamin was awkward. Did they have a motive for walking through the forest with us?- A motive that has nothing to do with taking a walk? It just seemed odd to me.

"That was strange." Maria mumbles. I nod.

"Would you like to take a stroll through the forest?" I ask Maria, knowing or at least expecting her to say yes. She smiles, nodding her head.

"I knew you would ask. Like I said, you're predictable." She laughed. I snorted, rolling my eyes.

"You are pretty predictable yourself. I knew you would come for a walk through the forest with me." Maria rolls her eyes.

"Of course you knew I would say yes. Anyone could guess that." She says.

"Really?" I asked, she nods, raising her eyebrows. "Anyone could have predicted that you would come for a walk with me and anyone is likely to have predicted that I asked." I say, wanting to drop the subject, as it makes me a bit frustrated. I am not a predictable person, am I? I would like to be considered as the unique and mysterious, very unpredictable person.

We walked side by side through the thick forest. With just Maria and I the silence isn't awkward, it's comfortable. I hadn't planned to go anywhere special in the forest, but an idea came to mind. I began leading Maria to where she jumped off of the cliff to save the valley. We have not been back to that spot.

Soon enough, we walked through the small rock clearing, making our way to the cliff. We walked down the stone steps. Maria hadn't said anything the whole walk. I am in suspense, waiting to hear what she has to say about coming back here, but so far she hasn't even opened her mouth. She walked down to the edge of the cliff. I was beginning to worry about how close to the edge she is standing.

I slowly made my way toward her, grabbing her waist gently, I pull her away from the edge of the cliff.

"Are you worried that I might fall over the edge Robin?" Maria asks, turning around, facing me. I shrug.

"I am, princess." I say, smirking at her. She now stands far enough away from the edge, making me feel relief that she isn't going to fall or jump off of the cliff. We stare at each other, looking into each others eyes. I use all my might to stop myself from leaning forward and kissing her, we stand not even a foot away from each other.

"Would you jump in after me?" Maria asks, looking serious. I shrug again. "It depends." I said. She furrowed her eyebrows. "What do you mean, 'it depends'?"

"It depends if you jump or fall in or not." I said, a small, but probably unnoticeable smirk forming on my mouth. Maria looked confused for a short moment, than realization crossed her face.

"I'll take that as a yes then." She said, smiling.

We stare at each other. I find myself moving closer to Maria, closing the small gap between our bodies. She looks up at me, her smile slowly fading. I leaned in so my mouth is merely inches away from hers. I can feel her breathing on my face. She closes her eyes. My breathing quickens and my heart speeds up. I close the gap...

* * *

_**So close**_

* * *

_**MARIA'S POV**_

Robin leans in, slowly closing the gap between our mouths. I close my eyes as our lips are only a few inches away from each other. The butterflies I usually have whenever Robin is around me have multiplied. My heart is beating so fast I wouldn't doubt that Robin can hear it.

Suddenly I feel a pair of soft lips on my cheek. I open my eyes, seeing Robin slowly pulling away. I knew it, Robin doesn't have feelings for me. He only cares for me as a friend. He stares at me, as I stare back at him. I try my best at giving him a small smile though I can tell it looked forced. Robin didn't smile back at me. His lips are just a straight line. He closed his eyes taking a deep breath. I watched him curiously.

Moments later... He slowly opened his eyes, meeting mine.

"Do you like the idea of coming back here?" Robin suddenly asks, taking me by surprise. He pointed with his index finger around the cliff and the rock walls. I nod.

"Yes thank you for bringing me back here." I say softly. I avert my eyes from Robin's face to the rock floor. I begin kicking at loose stone and dirt.

"Princess, what's wrong?" I look up at him, shaking my head. "Nothing, Robin. I am fine." I say. I try to smile at him again, he smiles back.

I can tell that Robin's smile is forced, as well as mine.

He looked at me, not saying anything. He looks troubled suddenly.

"Robin." I began, he still stares at me. "Is something troubling you?" I ask, feeling suddenly worried. Robin shrugged, not saying anything. I decide that maybe he needs time to stand there and think. I turn around staring at the ocean below. I take a few steps towards the cliff, but not so close I may fall. I stare down at the water. I wonder what had happened to the pearls, are they still at the bottom of the ocean?

...

Robin and I spent the rest of the afternoon sitting around the cliff. Soon enough the sky started to darken. Robin suggested that we leave.

I agreed.

We now walk through the dark forest.

Finally, the Marryweather Manor has come into view. We make it to the back of the Manor. Robin and I walk through the back door of the Manor. Not long after Loveday and Ms. Heliotrope are both greeting us. Ms. Heliotrope is still cautious around the De noirs. She sends Robin a weird look, Robin just smirks. I believe he likes the fact that he can intimidate Ms. Heliotrope, I find it quite funny aswell.

"Robin." Loveday started, staring at her brother. Robin looked at her, smiling. "You must stay the night." Loveday finished. I expect Robin to say no as usual, to come up with some excuse whether it is true or not.

"Why must I stay the night?" Robin asked. Loveday smiled. "You shouldn't be wondering the forest in the pitch black, I have told you this many times, but you still insist on arguing." Loveday said. Robin nodded, looking thoughtful. He smiles.

"Alright, I suppose." Robin muttered. Loveday's smile widened, if even possible. Robin looked at Ms. Heliotrope who stands between Loveday and I. Ms. Heliotrope shift in her spot, looking anywhere but Robin's face. Robin smirks. I can tell he is trying not to laugh.

"Lets get our rooms prepared for bed, shall we?" Loveday asked. I look at Robin, who now stares at his sister, still smirking. I fallow them up the stairs. We reach the steps that lead to my bedroom. Robin stops not bothering to look anywhere, but at me.

Loveday and Ms. Heliotrope keep walking down the hall, leaving Robin and I standing here.

"I suppose this is goodnight, princess." Robin says. I nod, turning around and stepping up the first step. "Goodnight Robin. I will see you tomorrow bright and early?" I asked. Robin nodded. "I am guessing Loveday will make me eat breakfast." Robin said. "So you'll most likely see me." I nodded, not saying another word. I give Robin a small smile, turning around and walking up to bed.

* * *

_**Morning**_

* * *

_**MARIA'S POV**_

I wake up to the sun shining through my windows. I sit up in bed, seeing a dress and a note for me on the edge of my bed. I get up grabbing the note. I start un-folding the note.

I recognize the persons hand writing to be Loveday's...

_Maria,_

_I am heading to the De nior castle. I will probably be at the De nior castle by the time you read this._

_Father sent a man for me. I suppose father wished to talk to me. Just me alone._

_Please give Benjamin and Robin this note for me._

_I will be back soon._

_Please let Benjamin read this. I hadn't had time to write separate letters. _

_Maria Wake Robin, please._

_Great love, Loveday._

I smile closing the letter. Something seems weird, why has Couer sent for only Loveday. I get out of bed wondering if I really should wake Robin. I lift up the dress that Loveday has set out for me. The dress is brown, almost red. It's a light material, which is unusual for most my dresses. After I finish putting the dress on I realise that it's shorter than most of my dresses, It stops above my ankles. I braid my hair, letting it hang down my back, toward my waist. I quickly glance at myself in my mirror. The dress makes me look slimmer than what I usually look. It fits tight to my frame, like it's molded to my body. I like this dress, it forms to my frame just right. I quickly slip on my boots, walking out the door.

I make my way downstairs. I walk down the last stairs that lead to the entrance room, where the fireplace sits. Uncle sit in the chair, looking at me with a smile.

"Good morning Uncle." I said, walking down to him, holding out Loveday's letter.

"What is it?" Uncle asks, staring at the letter.

"Loveday told me to let you and Robin read it. The letter is from her." Uncle looked at me confusedly.

He un-folded the letter. I watch as his eyes scan over the words. He looks up at me. I can't quite tell what his facial expression means. "I thought she was upstairs with you. Why hadn't she woken and told me?" Uncle said, seeming to be talking to himself more than me. I didn't answer him. He handed me the letter.

"I suppose you should wake Robin. Give him the letter." Uncle said. His forehead is creased, his eyebrows furrowed and his mouth a thin line. "Uncle is something wrong?" I ask, worrying about his facial expression, is he angry?

"No, nothing is wrong. Go wake Robin. Breakfast is on the table for you two I do believe." Uncle said, I nodded. I turned around without saying another word. I walk up the stairs, making my way to Robin.

I make it to his door. I begin to softly knock, knowing that it's probably not the best for me to just walk into the room. I keep knocking. No answer. After a few mometns of knocking I give up.

I slowly open the door, walking into his room. I go up to his bed. The only way I can tell he is in the bed is by seeing the big lump. I can't see his face as it's buried in the blankets. His curls stick out of the blankets and one arm hangs over the side of the bed. I laugh at the way he looks.

I stand by his feet. "Robin." I say. He doesn't move. I poke his head, hoping I hadn't just poked him in the eye. I can't tell what part of his face I am staring down at. He still doesn't move. I keep poking. I don't know how many times I have poked him, but he still doesn't move.

I look around the room seeing his leather jacket on the chair that sits in the corner of the room. I see his boots under the chair, his feather scarf and funny feather hair piece on the night stand by his bed. Where is his hat? I look around.

Robin cannot go without his hat. I have asked him why he wears it so much, he doesn't answer me though, he just smirks and shrugs. I don't understand why he wears the feathers either or the leather, but I like Robin for who he is and he wouldn't be Robin without his special leather and feathered attire.

Finally, I spot the hat. He has it hanging from the head-board of the bed. I take the hat, placing it underneath the bed. He is going to go crazy when he wakes up and his hat isn't there. I love teasing him. I laugh softly at the thought of Robin freaking over his hat being misplaced or taken.

I avert my eyes back down to the still lump on the bed. I can hear Robin's breathing. He snores a little, but it's more of a whistle than a loud snorting noise. I reach out one more, this time I shake the bed, making Robin bounce up and down.

"Robin wake up." I say loudly. "No. Let me sleep." Robin says, his voice ruff probably from not talking since before he went to bed. He sounds like a little kid when they don't get their way.

"Robin. Please wake up." I say. He doesn't answer, but suddenly I hear a sigh. Robin slowly lifts his hand from hanging over the bed. I back away from the bed, quickly making my way to the door as it's not right for me to be by the bed, especially with a boy in the bed. Ms. Heliotrope would be scolding me for coming inside the room.

Robin lifts the blanket from his face. His eyes scan the room, stopping when they scan over me. He sits up in bed, pulling the blanket with him. He stares at me, looking as uncle did not so long ago, he looks confused. "Princess." Robin begins, his voice still rough and heavy. "What are you doing in here?" Robin asks. I suddenly get nervous.

"I... I was sent in here by your... your sister. Well she never said come into your room, but she did say wake you up." I muttered, averting my eyes away from Robin's face. I hear a small chuckle coming from Robin. I look at him, seeing him smirking.

"It's alright, I was just wondering." Robin said, letting out another chuckle. I feel my cheeks heating up. Robin just smirks at me. I avert my eyes from his face, I look around the room, seeing Robin's pants on the edge of the bed, I didn't see them before. I blush even more, realising Robin is most likely not wearing anything on his legs.

"Sh...she wants me to give you this letter from her." I say, holding up the letter. Robin nods, still smirking, his smirk is looking a lot like his teasing smirk he usually wears when he is being smart towards me, teasing me or mocking me.

I back up towards the door. I begin backing outside of the room. Robin watches me curiously. "I should go. I will let you wake up more. The letter is..." I say, setting the letter down on a bench by the door. "here." I finish. I look up at Robin who nods.

I turn around walking out of the room, closing the door.

* * *

_**Missing**_

* * *

**_ROBIN'S POV_**

I read the letter that Maria set on the bench. I panick when I scan over the name: Arnes. Arnes is a very cruel man. He has nothing better to do with his time than to torment father. I can't believe father sent him here for Loveday. He has been so cruel that we've locked him in the De nior dungeon. He can't be trusted.

My hat, where is my hat? _Maria._ She must of-ah he! My hat.

I walk down the hallway, making my way down the stairs to find Benjamin. I have to warn him about Arnes. I walk into the dining room only seeing Maria and Ms. Heliotrope.

"Where is Benjamin." I ask, not bothering to greet Maria and Ms. Heliotrope. Maria looks up at me, attempting to smile. Her smile slowly fades when she doesn't get a smile back from me.

"Uncle is in the library." Maria says. I nod, turning around. "Robin what's wrong?" Maria shouted behind me. I turn around, facing her. "I have to talk to Benjamin is all." I say.

I walk into the library, slowly making my way up the stairs. "Benjamin?" I say, looking around the small room filled with books. "Yes." I hear him say. He walks out from behind a shelf, smiling at me.

He must have noticed my worried expression as he now stares at me, eyebrows furrowed. "Robin." Benjamin says. "Is something wrong?" He asks. I nod. His eyes widen as he stares at me.

"Arnes can't be trusted." I blurt out. Benjamin looks at me confused. "Arnes the man that has come to get Loveday, can not be trusted." I say, hoping he'll understand. Benjamin nods.

"Why can't he be trusted?" Benjamin asks.

"He just can't. I am worried about Loveday. I am going to leave and find her." I say. "I want to make sure that she has made it to De noir castle." I add. Benjamin's face looks slightly panicked.

"Loveday wouldn't of gone with a man that can't be trusted." Benjamin states, panick still visible. I shake my head. "Loveday doesn't know this man, she left before she could get to know him. Trust me he's cruel." Benjamin sets down the book he was clutching in his hand.

"I'll go with you." He says. I nod. I am not trying to make a scene, but no one trusts Arnes. Father definitely doesn't. Something seems fishy to me about Arnes coming to get Loveday. Usually father sends a note out to the Marryweather's when he wants to call for one of them or all of them to visit or to share news with them.

* * *

_**MARIA P.O.V**_

Uncle and Robin have gone to the De noir castle to find Loveday. It has been five hours now and neither of them have come home. I am beginning to worry. Why would they be gone so long knowing that I am here waiting to see if Loveday is alright?

"Maria dear." Ms. Heliotrope says. "Please sit down." I have been pacing back and forth in the entrance room, not able to control the worry that builds up inside me. I shake my head at Ms. Heliotrope.

"No." I say flatly. I hear a gasp come from her. That has been the first time I have ever said 'no' to her and I've got to admit that it feels good to say 'no', instead of obeying her every word.

"Excuse me?" Ms. Heliotrope asks. I stop pacing. I stand in front of her, looking at her. "I am not going to sit just when you tell me to. I am not a mutt I am a person. A very worried person at that." I exclaim, suddenly feeling bad for saying that to Ms. Heliotrope, after all she does mean well.

I see the sadness cross Ms. Heliotrop's face. "I am sorry." I say. "I am just worried and stressed is all." Ms. Heliotrope gives me a small smile. "It's alright dear." She says quietly.

I obey her, sitting down in the chair across from her. I don't know how long I sat there, Ms. Heliotrope to. Do I have a reason to worry? Uncle wouldn't let me go with him to check on Loveday. Robin seemed to be hiding something, he looked more worried than any of us. He was frantic.

Soon enough, my eye lids begin to get heavy and everything goes black.

I wake up, the sun shines bright in the hall of the Marryweather Manor. I stand up, wondering why I am asleep in a chair. I look across from me seeing Ms. Heliotrope sleeping in a chair aswell. After a moment I remember why I am asleep.

I run through the Manor, searching every room. I don't see anyone. After a few minutes of searching and not finding anyone I make my way back to the entrance room, sitting in the same chair as before. They haven't come back yet. Something has gone wrong, I can feel it.

Suddenly a panicked uncle comes bursting through the door. "Maria." Uncle says, running up to me. I stand up. He embraces me in a tight hug, just about knocking me backward. Something must be wrong. Where is Loveday?

"Uncle." I say, lifting my head away from his chest. "What's wrong?"

"We can't find Loveday. She's missing." He sighed, taking in a deep shaky breath. "Couer sent his villagers out into the forest and through Moonacre Valley to find her." Uncle said, his voice shaky. "Robin is searching the forest with his friends." He added.

"You won't leave the Manor." Uncle says. "I don't need you going missing too." Uncle whispered.

* * *

_**ROBIN POV**_

I ride through the forest on horse back searching for my sister. I feel tears fill my eyes. The one person that ever stood up for me. The one person who was always there for me when I needed someone. The person that read me bed time stories. I love my sister. She needs to be found. Where is she? She's missing. I know Arnes has kidnapped her.

I step off of my horse. I begin tracking prints in the ground. My three friends fallow behind me. I stop, tying my horse to a tree. "Lets go." I command my friends.

We walk on following different trails. I lost the persons prints that I had been fallowing for so long. I keep walking, searching every place I can think to search.

Hours later and still no sister. I feel tiredness fill me, but I don't stop searching. "Robin, we should go back, check in with your father." My friend, Carlile says. I turn around, staring at him.

"No. You can leave, but I will keep looking." I say, raising my voice. That's the tenth time he has suggested we go back, the first being when we started searching. Carlile backed up away from me, his hands up as if he's surrendering.

I keep searching, by now it's getting very dark in the forest. I can't search in the dark. I decide it's time to go back. I feel tears build up in my eyes again, I am slowly losing control of my emotions.

We walk back in the direction of where our horses stand. I scan the forest for any sign of my sister. Arnes is with her, _I know it._ He hadn't come back to the castle. That man has kidnapped my sister. It turns out that my father never sent Arnes to get my sister. Arnes stormed off mad at my father. He must be kidnapping my sister for revenge toward my father.

...

She is _not_ at the De noir castle.

Suddenly I hear a cry. I fallow the direction of the voice. Someone is screaming. I fallow the scream as best I can. Loveday? The screaming stops, suddenly. We were getting so close to the scream. I keep going in the direction I heard the scream coming from.

After walking in that direction for a few minutes I see a man sitting on the ground, dagger in hand...

I slowly walk toward the man. I get close enough to him so that I can see his face. I look at the man, studying his features, but staying far enough away from him. Suddenly, the man looks at me, his eyes sharp. He grabs his dagger, holding it out towards me.

"Excuse me." I say, my voice sounding harsh. The man scowls.

"Are you a De noir?" The man asks, his voice sounding harsh. I shrug.

"Who's asking?" I say back. I won't just give any man that walks the De noir land my name, any man at that, unless I know the man, of course.

He looks at me, his eyes begin to trail up and down my body. "You are a De noir." He states. He stares at me for a few more moments as if he is waiting for me to say something back, maybe to confirm his statement, but I decide not to say anything. He stands up, keeping his eyes on my face.

"You're on De nior property." I say. The man shrugs. "How do you know that I am not a De noir." The man says, walking toward me. I slowly back up a number of steps, my friends as well.

"Robin." One of my friends whispers behind me, I can't quite make out what friend whispered my name. I don't say anything back, I just keep quiet, keeping my eyes on the man.

"Stop." I say, pulling out my dagger. The man looks at my dagger, letting out another scowl.

"You honestly think that you, some kid can harm me with a dagger?" I roll my eyes, this time I scowl.

"You'd be surprised." I say. The man raises an eyebrow. I stare at him, letting my eyes trail over his features. He has dark hair, much like my fathers. I can't quite see his eye color as I am standing to far away, not that I care anyway. He has a black coat on and black trowsers, and a hat setting on his head, a hat that looks similar to mine, but it stands taller on his head, covering his thick straight hair.

He finally stops walking towards me, making me feel relief. The man isn't very tall nor very skinny.

"Who are you?" I ask, knowing he won't answer me. He lets out a snort.

"I believe I asked you the same." I smirk, getting an idea.

"I am Ruth Braster, my father and De nior are feuding. I like to hunt on Couer De noir's property, let's just say I like making him mad." I lie. The man stares at me. He seems like he is trying to contimplate if what I am saying is true or not.

"You're lying boy. You are a De noir. Perhaps you're Robin De noir." The man says, more as a statement than a question. I nod.

"Maybe. Who are you?" I ask, trying again to get his name. He isn't supposed to be in the forest, my father owns the forest. How did he know my name?

"My name is Sutor. I suppose you know my brother." He says. I raise an eyebrow.

"Who is your brother?" I ask, curiously. He lets out a laugh, sounding mocking.

"Arnes is the first name." He says. My eyes widen. I hear a few gasps behind me from my friends. I didn't know that Arnes had any family.

"Where is Arnes." I try, getting another laugh from the man.

"How should I know." The man says. I feel like giving up on trying to talk to this man. Why can't he just give me a true answer?

"Okay than... bye." I say, backing up.

"You can't leave. I have information for you Robin." I stop, smirking.

"What's that?" I ask, teasing the man. He rolls his eyes.

"My brother tells me he has two things of yours and you'd better give him something he wants or else." The man says. " A message from him." I nod, my smirking face, turning serious.

"Or else what?" I ask. He shrugs.

"That's for you to find out Robin." He says. Wait a minute, two things of mine?

"What do you mean two things of mine?" I ask.

"Your sister and some other young lady." Young lady?

"Who is the young lady?"

"She has red hair. That's all I know."

Red hair? Maria.

I back a few steps away from the man. I turn around. I start running as fast as I can back to my horse. I need to go and see if Maria is still safe at the Marryweather Manor.

* * *

_**MARIA P.O.V**_

I sit in the entrance hall of the Marryweather Manor, watching the fire. I can only hope that Uncle and the De niors will find Loveday. I haven't gotten much for sleep and I refuse to eat. I am tempted to dis-obey uncle and start searching on my own, but I know that I could only put myself in danger or make trouble for uncle. I think try to stop myself from thinking about what could be happening to Loveday right now, but I can't stop myself. I want to take her pace, so that she doesn't have to go through any of this, so she could be home with uncle. I'd rather have me be kidnapped than Loveday.

"Princess?" A voice shouts from behind me, making me jumps out of my chair. I turn around, holding my chest from my suddenly fast heart beat. Robin. I breathe a sigh of relief.

"Robin. You scared me." I say. Robin doesn't say anything, he just stares at me, his eyes wide. I walk up to him. Maybe he just came to check on me before heading back out to search for Loveday. Worry fills me. Why is he staring at me, looking horrified?

"Robin." I say, once I am a few feet in front of him. He keeps staring at me.

He slowly lifts his hand, reaching my cheek. He softly rubs his thumb against my skin, sending shivers through my spine. I stare up at him, confused. His face still looks horrified.

"Robin." I try again, after a few moments of us staring at each other.

Suddenly I am being pulled into a hug. He wraps his arms around my waist, pulling me against him. I can hardly breathe, he is squeezing me so tight. I slowly wrap my arms around his lower back, squeezing him gently. Something is definitely wrong with him.

"Robin." I whisper. He loosens his grip on me, just enough for me to back away a few inches to stare up at him. He stares down at me, his face finally softened. I attempt to smile at him, but get nothing back.

"Princess." Robin finally says, his voice sounding strained. "I thought you were taken." He whispers. I stare up at him confused.

"A man said that Arnes had taken you." Robin explained further. I realise what he is saying. He thought that Arnes had come and taken me.

"I was worried." Robin whispers, not giving me a chance to say anything. I nod as a gesture that I understand.

"I'm here. I am safe." I say, reassuring him, feeling that maybe he needs help realising that I haven't been in danger. He nods. We stare at each other for a few more moments in silence.

"Princess, you can't leave the Manor." Robin says. I nod.

"I know, uncle hasn't let me." I say. Robin nods.

"You aren't very worthy of obeying your uncle." Robin states.

"I will obey uncle." Robin sighs.

"You need to stay away from the doors. Princess, this may sound weird, but you should stay upstairs." I am not staying upstairs, he's nuts.

"No." I say. Robin huffs, taking another big sigh.

"Yes. Please for me?"

"Fine." I say, deciding that I'll just agree, but not have to obey his wishes. He raises a eyebrow at me.

"Promise?" He asks, this reminds me of the time where I hung him by his feet, making him promise to listen to what I have to say.

"Promise." Robin gives me a small smile, but his face turns serious all too soon.

"Be careful. I think Arnes might be after you. Do you own a dagger?" I shake my head.

"No." He moves his arm from around my waist, moving his hand down to his waist, pulling out his dagger that hangs from his trousers. I stare up at him. Is he going to give me his dagger? He holds the handle of the dagger for me to take. I let go of his lower stomach that I still held onto, taking the dagger.

"Robin, you need this." I say. Robin shakes his head.

"I have another with me." Robin says. I stare up at him. I don't believe him, I have only ever seen him carry around one dagger.

"Robin..." I begin, but he interrupts me. "Maria, take the dagger. I'll feel better, knowing you have a dagger." He said, using a stern voice a father usually uses on his children. I nod.

"You have to carry this everywhere with you." Robin says. I nod. "Promise me." Robin says.

"I promise." I say.

Robin lets go of me completely. "I must go." He says. "Remember what you promised me, princess. Remember that I didn't break my promise to you after you hung me by my feet." Robin says. I nod.

He bends down kissing me on the cheek, much like the night not so long ago; when I thought he was going to kiss my lips. He pulls away slowly, standing up straight.

He looks at me for a few moments before turning around, exiting the entrance room.

* * *

**_Hope_**

* * *

_**ROBIN'S POV**_

"Robin." I hear someone say my name. "Robin." I hear again. I slowly open my eyes. I feel disappointed that someone has waken me up. This is the first time I have managed to sleep in a week. My eyes widen when I see Maria standing at the side of my bed. I stare up at her.

"Princess, what are you doing in here?" I ask, my voice sounding harsh which wasn't my intention. She stares at me, looking hurt.

"I came to tell you something." She says in a soft voice.

"You aren't supposed to be leaving the Manor." I say, feeling a bit angry that she had put herself in possible danger and she broke my promise.

"Robin, I have something to tell you." She repeated, her face looking angry. I closed my eyes, taking a deep breath. "Will you listen?" Maria whispers. I nod, waiting for her to talk.

"I have an idea where Loveday is." She says. I sit up in my bed, leaning my back against the head board.

"What?" I ask. "How do you have an idea where she is?" Maria takes a deep breath, looking deep in thought.

"Will you just trust me? Stop asking questions." Maria whispers. I nod. It is early in the morning, but the dim sunlight coming through my window lights up my room. I stare at Maria, not sure if she is even sure of what she is saying. How would she know where Arnes is keeping my sister? Unless she has found something, but what?

"Turn around." I demand. "Please." Maria looks at me, questionably. I huff, looking around the room, trying to locate my pants. I point to my pants that lay on the floor beside my bed. Maria stares down at my pants, realisation crosses her face. I see a small blush coming onto her beautiful face, making her look so cute. I laugh quietly to myself once Maria is turned around.

Once my pants are on, I crawl out of bed, looking around the room for my hat and scarfs. Finally I locate them. I walk over to the dresser at the end of my bed, putting my hat and scarfs on. Maria watches me with a curious look. She rolls her eyes, snorting. I look at her questionably.

"What?" I ask. She doesn't answer, she just laughs lightly. "You're worse than a girl... I tell you I may know where your sister is and yet you take your time putting your accessories on." Maria says, in between giggles. I glare at her. I am not sure I believe that Maria will know where Loveday is, that's why I don't think it will hurt much if I take my sweet time. I really don't know why I am doubting Maria, but I just am.

I quickly put my boots on, grabbing Maria's arm, lightly pulling her along with me. I stop before I open my door, I turn to my side, staring at Maria. "How did you get in here?" I ask. Maria shrugs.

"I snuck." She said. I furrow my eyebrows.

"How?" She shrugs again.

"It's not very hard to sneak in here, Robin." Maria says, as if anyone could of told me that. I nod, lightly pulling her out of my door. I don't want to have my friends come with us. My friends aren't much of a help lately. I sneak through the hallways, being very light on my feet.

Soon enough, we make out way outside of the last gate that surrounds the De noir castle. Maria pulls her arm out of my grasp, running in front of me. "Let's go." She says. I run behind her, careful not to step on her heels.

After awhile of running, Maria suddenly stops. "Maria." I start. She looks up at me, a weird look on her face. "Where are you taking us?... do you have a clue where we're going?" I ask, sounding a bit frustrated. We're in the middle of the forest, in a clearing. I have already searched this part of the forest.

Maria let's out a big huff. "Just because you're are doubting my abilities, doesn't mean you have to be so harsh. This isn't the Robin that I am... I am... I know." Maria says as if she was going to say something else, but changed her mind. Have I been acting harsh?

"I am sorry, princess." I say, my voice soft. "What did I do wrong?" Maria turns away from me, so I am now looking at her back.

"It's okay, Robin." She mumbles. "I know you're stressed out about Loveday." I take a few steps, until I am directly behind her. I do something that I have never done before, shocking myself. I wrap my arms around her waist, pulling her back against me. At first Maria tenses at my touch, but she slowly relaxes. I kiss the back of her head.

"I'm sorry, princess. I didn't mean to be so harsh." I say. Maria slowly pulls away from me, taking a step in front of me, turning around.

"It's fine Robin... Just stop doubting me... I will explain how I found out about where Loveday might be." She sits down on the forest floor, staring up at me. I take a deep breath, sitting down beside her.

"I was in Ms. Heliotrope's room, staring out the window." She begins. I nod, letting her know that she has my attention. "I saw three men, walking along the field, with a lady. Two of the three men were holding onto her. _She _looked like Loveday." I nod.

"Princess, that still doesn't explain how you know where they are." I say.

"I ran out of the Manor, following the fresh tracks. They entered the forest. The tracks, came to a cave. After I saw the cave, I ran straight to the De noir castle to find you." She says. I nod. Hopefully she is right and she saw Loveday. I don't want to get my hopes up though.

_A cave? _

...

"You know how to get to the cave?" I ask. I should be frustrated knowing that she left the Manor, but all I can think about right now is the fact that we might be close to finding my sister.

We come to a clearing in the forest. We have been walking for nearly an hour now. Maria has been stopping numerous amounts of time, she tells me she has to think of where she is going.

"Robin." Maria says, pointing to a clearing in the forest. This clearing has a lot of grown up grass and there is a large hill that stands tall in the forest. I look back over at Maria. She begins walking again. We make our way towards the hill. Maria gently grabs my jacket, pulling me along beside her. We walk toward the hill.

But suddenly we're stopped by someone...

* * *

**_Plan_**

* * *

"Robin, we meet again." Sutor says, eyeing first me, then Maria. When his eyes scan over Maria, he smirks. His facial expression worries me, his smirk is a devilish one, I can tell. I reach for Maria's hand, holding hers firmly in mine.

"Sutor." I say, my voice sounding harsh.

"You brought the Lovely Maria." He states, his eyes still lingering on Maria.

Maria notices his stare as she squeezes my hand tight, her face blank, but filled with wonder and worry. I avert my eyes from Maria back to Sutor, seeing that he has taken a few steps towards Maria and I.

"Arnes would be happy to see you two." Sutor says, his voice even more devilish. "I'm sure Loveday would like some company." He says, looking at me with a devilish smirk to go along with his devilish voice. By devilish I mean, an evil sounding, intimidating voice. I glare at him, when he says this. He catches my glare, letting out a laugh.

I move Maria behind me, still gripping her hand as she is now squeezing mine tight. Maria tries to move to the side of me, but I move my other hand, holding her waist tightly, so she has no choice but to stay behind me. I take it she doesn't want to look weak and she doesn't want me protecting her.

Sutor's face suddenly turns serious, his eyes shoot to the trees to the right of us. He darts towards Maria and I, grabbing my arm. He begins pulling us both through the trees. I try my best to fight his grasp, but he just holds my arms tight, the more I try to wiggle away, the more his grip on my arm pinches my skin. I hang onto Maria's hand, dragging her along with me. For this man being middle aged, short and stubby he sure can run.

_Fallow your instinct Robin. Let him guide you. _

We ran for awhile. Finally we stopped. We now sit in the hallow of the tree that Maria and I first found the pearls to. Maria walks over to the bed sitting down. I lean up against the tree made door. Sutor bends over, breathing heavy. Both Maria and I watch him. What were we running from? Why did Sutor run away with us? At first when we started running I was worried he was kidnapping us, but then he lead us through here, in the hallow of the tree.

"Why did we run?" Maria speaks up. Sutor stands up straight, looking at Maria.

"Arnes was coming." Sutor says, breathing heavy still. He looks at me. "Robin. I am sorry. I am not the bad guy here. Teasing you was just entertaining." Sutor said, letting out a breathy laugh. I look at him confused. "My brother is after you two. That poor Loveday has been locked in there. We need to get her out... I'll be glad to help. If you trust me." Sutor said, his breathing back to normal.

"What?" I ask, completely confused. Sutor rolls his eyes.

"I'll help Loveday. If you trust me. I will need your help." He says. I nod. I am weary, I am not sure if I should trust him, or if I am being trapped. I will go along with what he says.

"Why are you gonna help me?... wouldn't you be going against your brother?" I ask, showing disbelief and confusion on my face. He shrugs.

"I can't stand seeing Loveday locked up anymore. My brother is a very arrogant, crass being. He deserves this. I would like him to be put behind bars... yes he's blood and I love him, but since we were boys he hasn't learned a thing about how a person should act." Another thought in my head: Has my sister been hurt? I start getting angry. I try my best not to picture my sister hurt. I will have a pleasure at showing Arnes and who ever else that has lied a hand on my sister my wicked side, I will harm them more than they could imagine.

"Has anyone harmed my sister?" I ask. Sutor shakes his head.

"No... she has a few soar spots, but nothing serious. She hasn't eaten in a few days, she's fragile." He says.

"What do you mean, soar spots?" I say, my voice trembling with rage.

"Bruises from her hands being tied. Arnes may have hit her or kicked her, but don't worry I stepped in when the beatings arised."

"What's the plan?" Maria asks, eyeing me.

"Loveday already knows I am going to help her home. I've already hatched the plan with her. As for you two, I'll explain..." He says. He leans his back carelessly against the wall of the tree. I walk over, sitting beside Maria. I look down at her, catching her gaze. She reaches up, kissing my cheek. I smile down at her. She smiles, then averts her eyes to Sutor.

Sutor begins explaining every detail to us on how we're going to save my sister from the cruel Arnes. So far Sutor's plan seems realistic. He seems to be truly on our side, but I am not going to trust him. When we go to save Loveday I am going to bring father and our De noir men and of course Benjamin.

_Sutor went from being rather cruel... to helping me save my sister._

_I don't fully trust him, but I should at least give him a chance. Right?_

...

Sutor finishes telling us the plan for saving Loveday from the cruel Arnes. We are leaving tonight to go save my sister. I know Maria is going to want to come, but I won't let her, I also know that Benjamin won't let her. Benjamin and Ms. Heliotrope are probably worried sick about Maria right now. I know for a fact that she didn't get permission from either of them to leave the Manor.

Sutor says his goodbyes to us, leaving the small room. I look at Maria, catching her gaze once again. She stares at me, questionably. Out of all the time Maria and I have spent together we both have become very good at reading each others expressions.

"Robin... do you trust Sutor?" Maria ask. "How long have you known Sutor?" She asks again, before I have time to answer her first question. I stare at her for a few moments, not answering. I honestly haven't though much about the situation myself.

"I'm not sure if I should trust Sutor, that's why I have a back up plan." I answer her first question. "I just met him three days ago." I answer her second question. She nods. She looks deep in thought. I stare down at her, expecting more questions, but she doesn't say anything. Her eyes now wander around the room.

"I am going to go along with his plan. My back up plan is for the De noir clan and of course Benjamin come with me to save Loveday, just in case Sutor is trying to trick me." I say. Maria's eyes shoot back to my face.

"I'm coming." She blurts out. I shake my head madly. Maria's face hardens.

"Yes Robin, you can't say no. You don't have a say in this." She says, sternly.

"I care about you. I..." I stop, taking a deep breath. I want to say, I love you, but I can't. She probably doesn't feel the same way. I haven't exactly grown up in a loving home either, so saying those three words is hard for me.

"You what?" Maria asks.

"Please stay at the Manor tonight. I don't want you getting hurt." I say. Maria rolls her eyes, obviously annoyed with me.

"Yet you would put yourself in harms way." She exclaims. She looks away from me, at her lap.

"I will be with my father, princess, I was raised fighting." I argue. She looks up at me, nodding. She takes a deep breath.

"Please be careful... Promise me that you'll be careful." She softly says, the anger leaving both her face and her voice. I nod.

"I promise... promise you'll stay at the Manor." She nods.

"I promise." She says.

"Princess... it's not that you can't handle the plan for tonight... most of the De noir's will be going and I still don't trust my family." I try. She finally looks up at me. She reaches over to me, wrapping her arms around my stomach, I wrap my arms around her upper back, pulling her against me. It's true, part of the reason why it's a bad idea for Maria to be coming to save Loveday, is because the De noir's are still (scepticle) about the Marryweathers.

"Maria things have been different between you and I for the past few weeks, we haven't spent time together, but as soon as this is all over we should be back to our usual selves." I assure her, gently rubbing her back.

"Promise?" She asks, letting out a small laugh.

"Promise." I say, letting out a low chuckle. I kiss her cheek, pulling away.

"We should get you home. Benjamin and Ms. Heliotrope are probably worried." I state. We let go of each other completely, both standing up.

* * *

**_Kiss me_**

* * *

_**MARIA'S POV**_

Two people that I love very much are out in the forest trying there best to save Loveday. I hope Loveday is alright. I just want Loveday, Uncle, and Robin to come home safe. They left without saying goodbye to Ms. Heliotrope and I. Robin's right, these past few weeks we haven't been the same. Usually Robin and I see each other every day, or at least every other day; we've become very close. I just want everything to go back to normal. I want to go downstairs in the morning, seeing the usual, Loveday and Uncle sneaking kisses at the dining table. Loveday's beautiful smile. My uncle has actually been happy since Loveday and him have reunited. I just want everything to be back to the way it's have been for the past year, almost two years.

I have fallen in-love with Robin. It didn't take me very long to realise how attached I am to him. If anything were to happen to Robin... I don't know how I'd beable to move on. I couldn't. I can't imagine myself without him. I'm glad that he locked me in the De noir dungeon. I'm glad I hung him by his feet. I am glad he helped me save Moonacre... if all these things never happened I would probably never have become this close with Robin. I'm glad that I came to Moonacre. I love Robin.

I slide off of my bed, making my way to the window. I stare outside my bedroom window seeing nothing, but darkness. I look over to the chair by my bed, seeing Ms. Heliotrope sewing. She has been sewing the bottom of my dresses, so it's easier for me to walk in them; she's been knitting for the past few hours. I can't knit or do anything, I am to busy worrying.

I sigh, walking back over to my bed, lying down on my stomach. I close my eyes.

...

I wake up, feeling a heavy weight on my side. I slowly open my eyes, expecting to be blinded by the sun showing through my windows, but to my surprise it's dark in my room. I look up, seeing a dark figure next to me. I quickly sit up, trying to see who the person is. I reach up, feeling a material: Leather. _Robin?_

I get out of bed, turning on my lamp. _My question is answered:_ Robin. He sits on my bed, his back leaning against the head-board of my bed. His hat covers his eyes. His arms are crossed, legs crossed. I think he's sleeping. I begin thinking of why Robin is in my room, than I remember the past few days. Loveday being taken by Arnes. Benjamin, Robin, and Couer going to save Loveday. Me: moping around my room, trying to stay sane. Today: when I find my secret love asleep on my bed.

Now I worry, _did they find Loveday?_ I want to walk right over and shake Robin awake, I want details. _Should I search the Manor for them?..._ or wait till Robin wakes up?... do I wake him up? I stand at the edge of my bed. I just stare at Robin, contemplating what I should do.

_Something tells me all is well. Something tells me not to worry. Something tells me that Robin is in front of me for a reason. Sleeping?_

I walk over to the side of my bed that Robin is asleep on. I slowly lift his hat off of his face. I gasp when I see some scratches and bruises on Robin's cheek. He has one big bruise around his eye. I lift my hand, tracing my fingers lightly onto his eyes, nose. I slowly move my fingers to his lips. _Oh how I would love to kiss his lips._ I notice Robin's eyebrows furrow. I quickly move my hand away from his face. His eyes slowly open, staring up at me. Oh, no... did he feel me touching his face.

"Princess." Robin says, his eyebrows still furrowed. His eyes move to his hat that is still in my hand. I lift my hand up, giving him his hat, he takes it. He stares back up at me.

"I was going to wake you, but then decided not to." I say, trying to break the silence. He nods. I begin to get uncomfortable under his stare, especially since he's not saying anything. Robin smirks, getting his usual mischievous look. He surprises me by grabbing my hand, pulling me down. I land on his lap. _Oh boy._

_After moments of shock,_ I try to get up off of Robin's lap, but he grabs ahold of my waist, so I can't move.

"Robin." I say. "Let me up, please." I enjoy sitting on his lap, but I am finding myself blushing at how close we are to each other. Robin smirks a little.

"No." Robin whispers. I roll my eyes. I remember the reason why I was thinking about waking him from sleep. Loveday. Uncle.

"Where is Loveday?" I ask, after a few moments of Robin and I just staring at each other.

"She's sleeping. She only has a few bruises and cuts, but she'll be alright... she's fragile from having little to eat and drink." Robin says, his face serious. "Benjamin is alright." Robin looks troubled suddenly.

"Robin, are you okay?" I ask, becoming concerned. He nods. "What happened to your face?"

"Arnes got ahold of me, but don't worry I'm fine." Robin answers, his facial expression still making me worry. "Do you mind if we talk about this tomorrow with Benjamin and Loveday?" Robin asks, just as I was about to speak, asking him more questions. I nod, deciding to drop the subject, as long as I know everyone is safe I don't need more information from him as of right now.

I wonder why Robin doesn't want to talk about what happened on there rescue mission... this makes me worry even more.

Robin's face softens, making me feel some relief, but I'm still worried. I want to see Loveday, see that she is alright for myself, but I trust what Robin says; she's fine.

Robin takes one hand off of my waist, reaching up, moving a strand of hair out of my face, placing it behind my ear. His fingers touch my skin, sending shivers through my body. The butterflies are in my stomach, so much that I have a stomach ache. I always get butterflies when I am around Robin, even when I think about him which is all the time.

He moves his hand to my cheek. I close my eyes as he traces his fingers over my eyelids. He trails his fingers slowly down my nose, landing on my lips. I open my eyes, watching him curiously, he stares down at my lips as his fingers move to my chin. He slowly drops his hand, gripping my waist gently, moving his eyes to mine.

"You're beautiful." Robin whispers. I feel my cheeks heat up. I bite my bottom lip to stop myself from smiling shyly. Robin smirks. We stare at each other once again. The silence lingering.

"Maria." Robin begins. I'm not used to him calling me my actual name, but I know that whenever he does call me by my name; he's usually serious. "I have something to tell you." I nod, waiting for him to continue. "We've known each other for a while now and..." He looks at me, his face serious. He looks nervous. Robin nervous? "I have strong feelings for you... more than friendship." He sighs. He looks like he is thinking about what he will say next. "I know this isn't the best time to tell you this, but I can't hold it in any longer... I'm in-love with you."

He stares up at me looking nervous. _Kiss me; I think... as if it were that easy. Trust me I have wanted to kiss him for the longest time._

* * *

_**A new beginning** _

* * *

**_ROBIN POV_**

I have just confessed to Maria how I feel about her. My heart beats rapidly, I feel as if it'll burst through my chest. _Maybe_ now isn't the best time to be confessing my apparent love for her. These past few weeks have been hectic, maybe I should have waited for another time to tell her how I feel. With everything going on, how could I even be thinking about this, but that's just it, no matter what happens, when I am with her I feel relief, I feel like all my troubles have gone away. These past few minutes of having her sitting on my lap, so close to me; _I haven't even thought about these past few weeks._

She stares at me, her face red. She slowly untangled herself from me, standing up. I watch her curiously. _Kiss her Robin:_ I tell myself.

I stand up, walking behind Maria. I lift her up off of her feet, holding her bridal style. She squeals, clinging to my neck.

"I feel the same way." She whispers.

_That's all I needed to hear from her._

We both move our faces forward. Our lips meet, sending warmthness through my entire body. I softly and slowly slide my lips against hers as she does the same.

After a few short moments we pull away, smiling at each other.

"Be mine?" I ask her.

"I'm already yours... be mine?" Maria asks.

"I've always been yours." I reply. She lets out a small laugh. I am the luckiest man on earth. I have the most wonderful, beautiful girl as mine.

* * *

**_MARIA POV_**

Finally, _he's mine._ The kiss may have been short, but it was only our first, it was perfect. He still holds me in his arms. We stare at each other, not saying anything. I began to softly run my fingernails against the back of his neck, as a loving gesture.

Suddenly, someone's knocking on my small door. I sigh, getting a bit frustrated. Robin and I's moment is over.

Robin gently puts me on my feet. I walk away from him, making my way to the door. I open my small door a crack, seeing non other than Ms. Heliotrope.

"Maria dear, may I come in?" She asks, seeing me peek through the door. I open the door, letting her come in. She walks through the door, having to bend as my door is small. Once she sees Robin, she freezes. I hear a snort coming from Robin. I avert my eyes from the startled Ms. Heliotrope to my love.

Robin leans against my wall, his hands stuffed in his trouser pockets. He stares at Ms. Heliotrope, smirking.

"Maria, what is Robin doing in your room?" She asks, her voice higher than usual. I avert my eyes from Robin to Ms. Heliotrope, she stares at me, looking mad.

"Ms. Heliotrope, he was only talking to me. Please let it go." I say. She takes a deep breath, seeming to be calming herself down.

"Alright, but it's not right for you two to be in here with the door shut." Ms. Heliotrope states. I nod.

"I came to tell you that breakfast is waiting on the table for you... Loveday won't be eating in the dining room with us, she'll be eating in her room. She needs rest." She says. "Robin you shall come downstairs, let Maria get dressed."

"Ms. Heliotrope, I am dressed." I say.

"Yes, but you slept in that dress dear, so you shall change into a clean one." I nod.

"Robin doesn't have to leave the room." I say. Ms. Heliotrope stares at me, looking taken aback and frustrated.

"He most certainly does young lady." She says.

"He can wait outside the door while I get dressed, than he can escort me downstairs." I say, not taking, no, for an answer. I don't want Robin to leave. Before Ms. Heliotrope interrupted Robin and I were having a moment. Ms. Heliotrope nods. She turns, leaving the room.

I close the door behind her, turning around, seeing Robin smirking at me, looking amused.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" I ask, raising a questioning eyebrow. Robin shrugs.

"No reason." He mumbles.

"Really?" I ask. He nods.

"You never seem to care if she'll get frustrated with you. You aren't afraid to speak what you feel toward her. I've noticed that." He mumbles. I shrug.

"She can get frustrating sometimes, but we understand each other." I say back. "Now I have to change my dress." I look away from Robin, walking toward my wardrobe. I grab a brown dress that Loveday had shortened for me, so I can walk and run through the forest, without tripping on the bottom of my dress.

I avert my eyes back to Robin, seeing him facing the other way from me. "Robin, what are you doing?" I ask, wondering why he's turned around.

"I am facing away so you can change." He says. I nod, feeling stupid that I didn't guess that before. I quickly change my dress. I walk up behind Robin, who still faces the other way.

"You may turn around now." I say, walking to my vanity, picking up my comb. I begin to comb through my knotted up hair, looking into the mirror. I finished brushing though my hair, tying it back with ribbons. Once finished, I turn around, seeing Robin leaning up against the wall again, watching me. The way he's looking at me, sends warmth through my body, along with the, already there, butterflies.

_We continue as if we hadn't kissed for the first time, only a few minutes ago._

"Shall we, go for breakfast?" Robin asks, smirking. I nod.

"Of course." I answer, smiling.

Robin walks over to me, gently placing his hand against mine, rubbing his thumb on the back of my hand.

* * *

_**FALLOWING FORWARD**_

* * *

_**MARIA'S POV**_

Robin and I spent the past few days with Loveday. _She is doing very well._ She's almost back to eating regular portions of food. When I first saw her, tears came to my eyes; she looked so weak and fragile. Although, now she looks like her usual self, just a little more tired.

It has been an emotional past few weeks for everyone, especially Couer and Robin, though we all have managed to get through it all. I have asked uncle what happened the night they saved Loveday, but uncle told me that what happened is all in the past now, we should only be thinking of the future.

So far, Loveday is the only one that knows about Robin and I being an item, or as people term it, courting. We plan on telling everyone else at dinner this evening. When Loveday found out, tears came to her eyes, she says she is the happiest big sister and aunt in the world. She feels bad for Robin's life growing up, but she says now that he has me, he'll manage, which brought tears to my eyes.

I am happy that everything is over. I am also happy that I managed to be brought together with the love of my life. _I love Robin_. Hopefully nothing will ever split us apart. I couldn't live without him.

...

Robin and I sit in the clearing of the forest: _the same clearing where I hung Robin by his feet._ I occupy Robin's lap, leaning comfortably against him. Robin stares down at me, a strange glow in his eyes, along with a small smile, both making my heart stop. I stare back at him, leaning my face towards his. Our lips connect, sending electricity through my entire body.

After a few moments of our lips pulling gently against each others, we pull away. I rest my head on his shoulder, sliding down on his lap. Robin's arms pull me closer, tightening his arms around my waist. He still stares down at me with that same glow in his eyes and _that_ same small smile.

"I love you." Robin whispers. _Oh. Butterflies._

"I love you too." I whisper back.

He leans down, placing his soft, perfect lips on mine. After a moment I reluctantly pull away. "You're _so_ predictable." I whisper, smirking. Robin rolls his eyes, bringing his lips on mine again.

* * *

**THE END.**

_OKAY SO I HAD RECENTLY FINISHED THIS STORY A FEW MONTHS BACK. REALISING IT COULD USE SOME WORK... SO I DECIDED TO CORRECT MY ERRORS AND PUT ALL NINE CHAPTERS INTO ONE, SO IT IS NOW A LONG STORY, WITH NO MORE CHAPTERS ADDED ON AFTER THIS. SO IF YOU WERE A PREVIOUS READER OF THIS STORY AND FOR SOME REASON DECIDED TO REREAD THIS, THAN YOU WILL PROBABLY NOTICE THE DIFFERENCE. SOME OF THE PLOT HAS BEEN CHANGED. ANYWAYS,_

_PLEASE REVIEW AND SHARE WHAT YOU ALL THINK! _

_IF I MISSED ERRORS AND NEED TO CORRECT THEM, LET ME KNOW. WHO WANTS A SEQUEL?_


End file.
